


Until I Met You

by ValiantKittyBee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantKittyBee/pseuds/ValiantKittyBee
Summary: Baekhyun and his brother Jongin appear to be the only survivors after a deadly virus wiped out most of humanity. Everyone except the animals appeared to die - including the people Baekhyun loved most - his parents. A few days after his parents death, a man stumbled onto the farm, barely alive.





	Until I Met You

Baekhyun spent the first couple of days after his parents deaths maintaining the garden. Working on the garden is a slow and, quiet honestly, a painful process - bent over for multiple hours at a time, receiving blisters from using the garden tools, and staying out in the sun. Baekhyun's previous pale skin has started to look more like his younger brother, Jongin. Which isn't a bad thing - he's always been jealous of his brothers naturally tan skin. 

Although the job is long and tedious, the pain helps him be distracted. He's never quite experienced death like this before. Sure - his great grandmother died when he was two, but he never even met the lady and didn't understand what death really meant. 

You would think that with both of his parents gone, and almost everyone else around him, that Baekhyun would finally understand what death means. But the truth is, he doesn’t. He still doesn't know how to feel - or act - about death. 

Empty is really the only feeling he has about everything. Aside from his brother, the only people Baekhyun truly loved is gone. He feels nothing - yet everything at the same time. What are you supposed to do after this? How come he and his brother survived? He doesn't understand, and maybe he never will. 

When the news that the virus was killing most of the population hit, Jongin had just blown out his candles a few hours earlier. Most of the world after that was sick, and died within a week of having the virus.

His parents died within two days of getting the virus. 

Baekhyun isn’t even twenty yet.

He continues his day by gathering firewood – its nearing winter which means him and his brother need to be warm. Cold means sick and sick means death.  

After gathering firewood, its nearing sunset. Baekhyun returns to the house and sets up dinner for him and Jongin, which is soup and vegetables he harvested from his garden.

And once he falls asleep, the same day starts over again. 

It wasn’t until a tall, broad shouldered boy stumbled onto the farm a few days later that his routine changed.

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Sorry it's so crappy lol but I wanted to attempt writing a apocalyptic type of fiction so we will see how this goes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
